Fallen
by FAIRxxVIEW
Summary: Rewriting the scene from Thor when they fight the Jotun. In this story Loki is not a frost giant and was not the one who gave away the secret. Brotherly friendship. Some Loki whump. Read disclaimer and intro please and the story of course R&R maybe?


Disclaimer: I do not own "Thor" or any of the characters of the movie. I know next to nothing about Norse Mythology and am not going to include that in this story... one because I am too lazy to look it up, and also because it would probably ruin the entire thing ;p. I do not claim the know the entire setting around when I began this - let's just pretend, alright?

Info: In the scene where they fight with the frost giants. What if the "real" Loki had been the one standing there, and not the copy, when the frost giant attacked him? Is Thor so caught up in the blood lust that he cannot realize his brother is endanger? Will someone die in the battle? Will they get lucky? This is a one-shot; my first one for Thor (or any movie I think), though I hope it's acceptable. :) I have NOT watched The Avengers yet. Rearranging the plot also. Loki was NOT the one to help the frost giants into Asgard, nor is he a frost giant in this story!... (I like Loki too much to make him a bad guy ;p)

* * *

**LOKI**

"... little princess," Jotun had just finished saying. I sucked in a breath, knowing exactly what was going to happen. We were so close to getting out of here. And now my brother's arrogant and ambitious attitude was going to get someone killed. I muttered something under my breath as I got my staff ready. Hand to hand combat wasn't my strong point. And these creatures were huge. Far stronger than me - not to mention I couldn't even touch them. My magic was nearly useless here, when there were so many of them around that I would have no time to cast a spell between dodging attackers and killing as many of them as possible. Escape? My brother would be too excited at the battle to think about getting away. Yes, someone was most certainly going to get killed.

And then my brother practically tackled Jotun... and from all over the frost giants swarmed. I found myself in a dance of dodging and attacking, plunging my staff into chests while trying not to get crushed. My small size was both a virtue and a problem - for one, I weaker and would easily get torn apart, but I was also swift and skillful enough to dodge. For the most part.

It got close a few times. But I was almost having fun. My brother was certainly having fun. He sent his hammer flying through enemy after enemy and then took down even more. Were they really enemies though? Or just defenders?

They had broken into _our_ vault... but coming here and murdering hundreds of their people was going to start a war and was against my father's wishes. But it was too late to change that now - I had to protect myself. And it wasn't really my fault my brother liked to go start wars and I came along just to make sure he didn't get himself killed. But there were too many frost giants now for me to be able to keep track of everyone.

Somewhere over the yells of battle and the sound of death I heard a punctuated scream of pain followed by "Don't let them touch you!"

Momentarily distracted, I spun wildly until I was standing at the edge of the real battle, near the edge of the cliff. The swirling mist and fog told me there was water - strangely the water in this world did not freeze like that on other worlds. Probably had a specific compound or magic that prevented it from doing so. I wondered vaguely if frost giants ate food and drank water.

A roar caught my attention. I spun in time to see a frost giant staring at me with a pleased smile and then rush forward. I began to raise my staff. Too late. The frost giant slammed into me with incomparable force, knocking the wind out of me and I dropped my staff in surprise. When my head bounced off the ice I realized I didn't have my helmet on for whatever reason. Then I was lifted off the ground, gasping for air as the frost giant grabbed me by my neck. Fortunately my armour prevented the creature from leaving frostbite on my skin but it was cold. Instinctively I grabbed at its arm in an effort to break the grip. Pain seared my hands and I yelped as I dropped my arms to my side. Defenseless. My skin stung but I forced myself to stare daggers at the creature smiling smugly back. As it noticed my look, it pulled me close to its face, tightening the grip on my neck until I could barely suck in a breath.

"You attacked us." And that was true. I knew it was true. And, crap. I was now dangled over empty air and I could feel the cold steam rushing past me. It was going to drop me. Pure terror washed through me. I could see my brother not far off, smashing his hammer through the skull of one frost giant before taking out three more in a shockingly agile twist. I tried to cry out for help but the hand strangling me prevented everything but a pained croak.

And then I could breathe again, but I was falling through the empty air and the cold was all around me. I thrashed as I fell, grabbing for anything, knowing I would find nothing to break my fall until I reached the water, but moving by instinct.

I heard it in a roar. I could see it for the brief moment I could open my eyes. Then I collided with the stagnant, frigid water with enough force to knock me unconscious. Only I didn't pass out, but felt pain race through my muscles, my head, my very flesh. I was burning from the cold and when I tried to gasp for air, only water entered my mouth and clawed its way down my throat, racing into my lungs and settling alight the delicate, fragile flesh that was my lung tissues. The strands seemed to go tight, ripping apart and freezing as the ice water took over the domain, and I wondered if it was filling his blood cells as they went back to the heart, sending ice to my veins. I choked and broke through the surface long enough to cough out some of the liquid that thickly poisoned my lungs. I sucked in a breath then felt suffocated by the thin air that filled the sky.

I couldn't see through the steam or fog rising off the water and I wondered how - because the water was so cold - my body was burning so badly. My thrashing became feeble movements of me trying to find something to crawl onto before I passed out. Somewhere in the distance I thought he heard another kind of roar, but my mind was already so far gone at that point that I didn't want to bother wondering what it was. It didn't take long for my mind to teeter on the brink of unconsciousness.

* * *

**THOR**

I hadn't seen him in time. I had turned, feeling a sudden prickle of human instinct coming over me. Something wasn't right. Even in my blood lust I could feel it. I turned and went cold and numb at the sight of my brother being held over the edge of the ice, his staff on the ground, defenseless and struggling. And then he was gone as the frost giant dropped him. The explosion of fury I felt was nothing like the one from earlier. I let out an animal-like howl and shot forward, my hammer ripping a hole through the back of the creature and it fell into a heap.

"Brother!" I screamed, looking into the swirling mist and seeing nothing. All that mattered was I find him. With my hammer I flew off the edge and swirled down, searching for his body, and finding, instead, a huge pool of water with flat water. Back and forth I searched, my heart hammering... then I saw his head.

I yelled again for my brother, shooting down and grabbing him from the water that was shockingly cold. He was dead weight in my arms, but so light that it didn't phase me at all. First I had to check if he was still alive. My heart hammered in my throat. He was breathing, yes, but completely limp. Was he unconscious? We had to get him home. I didn't care if I got in trouble. He had to be okay. He was so cold in my arms. His body shook and trembled violently and suddenly he began to cough, water dribbling down his face.

"Loki!" I whispered.

"Let's get out of here!" My comrades yelled and they began to flee. I followed, still flying, no longer daring to fight. My brother's eyes didn't open but he was shivering feverishly, coughing and still so cold.

"Open the gate!" I screamed with both anger and panic evident in my voice. To my surprise none of the frost giants had followed us. If I could, I would rip them all apart. A beam of lightning shot down, and holding my brother tight, I entered it. At the other side, I was met by the once-worried face of the gate-keeper. "I have to bring him to the healing room," I said numbly, stumbling with my brother lying limp in my arms. Everything was a blur as I walked. When my father saw us, I didn't even answer him, and left that job for my friends as I continued my task.

Just before I reached the room, however, his green eyes began to open. He stared at me with a distant look, as though confused. Then...

"Brother," his voice was raspy and weak and made me wince.

"Quiet, you are okay brother," I responded. His eyes began to shut again, and I supposed it was from exhaustion. Though he was still colder than ice, I knew in my heart that my brother would be alright. _I'm sorry_, I thought, looking at his damaged form. _I should have been watching out for you._


End file.
